¿Qué me pasa, doctor?
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: La vida de casado con Midorima podía resumirse en una simple expresión, era total y jodidamente... monótona. Hasta que un día Takao decide pedir ayuda para lograr seducir a Midorima y lograr que su vida sexual fuese más intensa y emocionante, ¿quién le iba a decir que tendría que vestirse de enfermera para ello? One-shot/Lemon MidoTaka.
La vida de casado con Midorima podía resumirse en una simple expresión, era total y jodidamente... monótona. Levantarse, que cada uno fuera a su trabajo,Takao volvía a mediodía y almorzaba solo y casi a las diez de la noche Midorima volvía a casa una vez cerrado el horario de día del hospital, apenas compartían algunas horas del día juntos y casi todas esas eran para dormir, pero donde radiaba el gran problema era en la cama, aunque Midorima cumplía siempre con hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana, cada vez que lo hacían era Takao quién sacaba el tema y se sentía como si Midorima solo lo hiciese por obligación. Tras mucho meditarlo el moreno decidió que aquello no podía seguir así si no quería que su matrimonio se fuera al traste, así que decidió acudir al experto en esos temas.

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó Kuroko muy sonrojado por la pregunta del moreno.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo haces con Kagami a la semana?- Repitió Takao como si tal cosa.

Cabe decir que ambos se encontraban en una cafetería y que la camarera se encontraba sirviéndoles la primera vez que Takao preguntó, Kuroko se tapó un poco la cara con las manos avergonzado mientras Takao seguía esperando una respuesta.

\- 2 o 3...- El moreno agrandó los ojos, acababa de confirmar que su vida sexual con Midorima comparada con la de sus amigos era una mierda.

\- ¿¡2 o 3!?

\- Takao-kun, baja la voz, por favor... ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

\- Necesito ayuda.- Respondió simplemente.- Pensaba preguntarle a Kise, pero no creo que él necesite hacer nada para que Aomine le haga caso y se lo lleve a la cama...- Kuroko levantó una ceja por eso.- Así que decidí consultarte a tí, Shin-chan apenas me hace caso cuando se trata de "eso". ¿Qué haces tú para que Kagami te lleve a la cama?

\- N-No hago nada, es cuando a ambos nos dan ganas... Cuando nos duchamos juntos, o cuando vuelve cansado del trabajo...

\- Cuando Shin-chan vuelve cansado del trabajo solo gruñe y quiere dormir...- Suspiró el moreno, Kuroko se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensativo.

\- Entonces... Sedúcele, provócale hasta que no pueda aguantar más.

Takao procesó unos segundos y sonrió a sabiendas de que eso podía funcionar, pero, ¿cómo se seducía a Midorima? Iba a ser complicado teniendo en cuenta que las indirectas no funcionaban en absoluto con él ya que apenas las entendía, cuando le preguntó a Kuroko, este igualmente le respondió que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía hacer para seducirle, así que Takao decidió acudir al otro experto.

\- ¿Seducir a Midorimacchi?- Preguntó Kise sentado donde hacía tan solo unas horas había estado Kuroko.- Eso es fácil, yo sé una cosa que a Midorimacchi le gusta mucho.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡El roleplaying!- Sonrió el rubio.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que eso le gusta a Shin-chan?- Preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja.

\- Fácil, me lo contó Kurok...- Kise se calló al darse cuenta de la mirada de Takao y de que estaba por cagarla.- C-Creo que él lo mencionó alguna vez...

\- ¿Shin-chan hablando de sexo?- Preguntó Takao excéptico.

\- En una fiesta.- Añadió el mayor nerviosamente.- Después de haber bebido.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso del roleplaying?

\- Mm... Teniendo en cuenta que Midorimacchi trabaja como médico... ¿Por qué no te vistes solo con alguna de sus batas de doctor? O quizás con un vestido de enfermera sexy. A Daikicchi le gusta mucho que yo me vista de policía sexy para que él pueda castigarme.- Añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

Efectivamente era una buena idea, ya tenía una un plan y un medio, ahora solo le quedaba llevarlo a cabo antes de que Midorima regresase de trabajar. Takao hizo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba, algunas velas, quizá algo de música, preservativos y... un vestido de enfermera sexy.

¿Y dónde se compraba eso? En una sex shop por supuesto, había otra valla más que saltar antes de llegar al objetivo, claramente no pensaba entrar ahí él solo, le daba miedo lo que pudiese haber dentro, consoladores asesinos o algo así, ni de broma iba a entrar solo. Así que llamó al otro OTRO experto.

\- ¿Me has llamado para que te acompañe a una sex shop?- Preguntó Himuro contrariado ya que la única explicación que Takao le había dado cuando habló con él era que necesitaba consejo para algo, Takao asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me daba miedo entrar solo, necesito comprar un vestido de enfermera para usarlo con Shin-chan.

\- ¿Un... vestido de enfermera?

\- Síp, no preguntes, solo entra conmigo por favor.

Himuro asintió aún sin entender mucho y ambos entraron en la tienda, era enorme, había muchíiiisimas estanterías por todas partes, todas llenas de objetos que servían única y exclusivamente para "eso", Takao ni sabía que existían tantos instrumentos diferentes solo para tener sexo, lo bueno es que podía aprovechar para comprar allí los preservativos y alguna que otra cosa interesante, podía experimentar un poco. Fueron a un pasillo donde había todo tipo de disfraces y trajes sexys (La mayoría solo para mujeres), una vez encontraron un vestido apropiado (Y un par de tallas más pequeñas que la de Takao) fueron a la caja, donde, detrás de esta en un estante, había un montón de cajas de preservativos todas de distintos colores y tipos, había normales, de sabores, extra sensitivos y de esos ultra-súper-seguros para evitar embarazos, Takao decidió elegir una caja de condones de sabores ya que nunca los había probado.

\- Disculpe.- Le llamó una dependienta mientras pagaba el vestido y los condones.- ¿No le gustaría llevarse también un bote de lubricante? Los de sabores están de rebajas hoy.- Le sonrió ella, Takao la miró levantando una ceja y echó un vistazo a los botes que ella llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Cuánto cuestan?

\- Están al 50% por una promoción, así que cuestan lo mismo que los preservativos.- Informó ella mostrándoselos, Takao iba a decirle que no hasta que se fijó en un bote de color rojo que ponía en letras mayúsculas "SABOR A CEREZA", y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a su novio dicha fruta, así que decidió llevárselo también.

Quedaba poco menos de una hora para que Midorima volviera a casa, tenía que llegar a su apartamento rápido y prepararlo todo, así que tras despedirse de Himuro corrió hasta su edificio para preparar las cosas, encendió algunas velas y las repartió por el dormitorio para darle un ambiente más íntimo, se probó el vestido que le iba como un guante ya que no era ni demasiado estrecho para él, ni tan ancho como para que perdiese su efecto sexy, dejó el bote de lubricante y la caja de condones en la mesita de noche y justo en ese momento oyó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta principal, al entrar, Midorima se extrañó al no oír a Takao viendo la tele en el salón como siempre solía cuando él llegaba a casa, así que fue directamente a su habitación para coger algo de ropa limpia y poder darse un baño.

Pero al girar el picaporte se quedó paralizado al ver su dormitorio, las velas lo dejaban casi en la penumbra y olía bastante bien debido a que Takao había echado algo de perfume, pero su vista se fue directamente a la cama, donde Takao estaba tumbado con un vestido de enfermera rosa totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y que dejaba muy poco a su imaginación.

\- ¿K-Kazunari qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó muy sonrojado por la escena, Takao soltó un quejido que sonó más bien como un gemido para provocar al otro.

\- Shintaro-sama.- Le llamó el moreno en tono lastimero tratando de meterse en el papel de sumiso.- Me duele tooodo el cuerpo.- Continuó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama separando un poco sus piernas y colocando ambas manos en su torso acariciándolo lentamente.- Necesito una revisión a fondo, doctor.- Aprovechando que Midorima aún llevaba su ropa del trabajo Takao se acercó a él y aflojó un poco su corbata.- ¿Lo harás?

Midorima le miró desconcertado por aquello pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, Takao le guió hasta hacer que se sentase en la cama y se quedó de pie delante de él mientras Midorima le miraba de arriba a abajo bastante sonrojado, Takao sonrió interiormente al notar la mirada del mayor sabiendo que aquello estaba funcionando.

\- Shintaro-sama.- Le llamó de nuevo.- Me duelen las caderas.- Dijo tomando ambas manos del mayor para colocarlas en estas.- Y aquí...- Añadió moviendo estas un poco hacia atrás hasta colocarlas sobre su trasero.- ¿Qué debo hacer, doctor?

\- P-Para el dolor muscular hay varios medicamentos, pero no estoy seguro de si hay algo para lo que tú quieres...- Respondió muy sonrojado acariciando un poco el trasero del otro de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que yo quiero, doctor?- Preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja y sentándose en las piernas del otro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero que me alivie y que me haga sentir bien, Shintaro-sama.- Susurró Takao en el oído del otro desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa y removiéndose un poco sobre Midorima.- ¿Hm?- Musitó al notar algo presionando bajo él, al bajar la vista sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver un bulto bastante notable en el pantalón de Midorima.- ¿Qué le pasa doctor?A usted también le duele ahí?- Preguntó en falso tono inocente bajándose de sus piernas y arrodillándose delante de él.- Yo también puedo aliviarle si lo necesita.

Takao mordió ligeramente por encima del pantalón del más alto logrando por fin hacer salir varios gemidos de su boca, desabrochó este y lo bajó hasta sus tobillos junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesto su ya totalmente erecto miembro, el menor se relamió los labios y tomó el miembro de Midorima con ambas manos empezando a masturbarle lentamente.

\- Shintaro-sama, ¿puedes pasarme esa caja de la mesita?- Midorima le miró algo extrañado y levantó ambas cejas al ver la caja, asintió y le dio uno de los preservativos que había dentro de esta.

Takao lo sacó del plástico que lo cubría y se puso la parte de la punta en la boca para poder colocar el preservativo a la vez que atendía el miembro del otro, se metió este en la boca mientras colocaba el condón con la lengua notando el sabor de este, haciendo que Midorima se tapase la boca con el dorso de la mano para no gemir demasiado fuerte, pero eso no duró demasiado, ya que en cuanto acabó de colocar correctamente el condón, Takao empezó a mover su cuello lamiendo y succionando el miembro del otro rápidamente, haciéndole imposible evitar gemir y no mover sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Takao con su boca. El moreno sacaba a veces el miembro de su boca para darle besos y lamidas a su extensión mientras seguía atendiéndolo con las manos, hasta que tras varios minutos el mayor empezó a mover las caderas más rápido y Takao pudo ver cómo su líquido preseminal empezaba a ocupar parte del preservativo, el menor dejó de tocarle y Midorima le miró dubitativo por eso.

\- Shintaro-sama, para el dolor ahí será mejor que se tome una medicina.- Respondió Takao confundiéndole aún más, el moreno tomó el bote de lubricante de la mesa y se lo entregó a Midorima.- Si quiere puede tomarlo de mi cuerpo.- Añadió desabrochándose algunos botones del vestido dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto.

Midorima terminó de desabotonarle el vestido y se lo quitó en un rápido movimiento tirándolo al suelo, Takao sonrió al ver que Midorima parecía cada vez más ansioso, pero ahora el moreno prefería hacerle esperar hasta que el mayor llegase a su límite, pocas eran las veces que Midorima estaba ansioso e impaciente por hacerlo, pero cuando eso sucedía siempre se ponía como una fiera, y eso a Takao era algo que le volvía loco.

El mayor destapó el bote de lubricante y dibujó un largo hilo de lubricante que travesaba todo el torso del otro para inmediatamente inclinarse sobre este y empezar a lamerlo para limpiar el cuerpo del otro, Midorima fue bajando desde su pecho hasta su estómago dejando pequeños besos a ambos lados del hilo de líquido, hasta que al llegar al final de este, justo encima del miembro de Takao, subió rápidamente retirando todo el rastro de lubricante con la lengua haciendo que esta vez fuese Takao quien suspiraba de deseo mirándole.

\- S-Shintaro-sama.- Tartamudeó el moreno también empezando a perder la paciencia.- Aún me duelen las caderas y el trasero... Alívieme, hágame sentir bien.- Pidió rodeando el cuello del otro con los brazos y rozando sus labios.- Hazme el amor.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Midorima prácticamente se tiró encima de Takao e inmediatamente tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada del otro, entrando en él en un solo movimiento de caderas, ninguno de los dos apenas podía respirar, estaban demasiado ocupados besándose o atendiendo al cuello y la cara del otro con la boca, ambos comenzaron a mover las caderas al unísono a gran velocidad, como si hiciese años que no tenían un momento a solas. Definitivamente Takao había logrado su objetivo, estaba segurísimo de que al día siguiente apenas podría caminar, no era como las otras veces, en las que Midorima tan solo se dignaba a mover las caderas y a soltar vagos gemidos, la imagen que Takao tenía delante de sus ojos era totalmente diferente y perfecta, Midorima estaba sobre él, dominándole, totalmente excitado y concentrado en ambos, en hacerles sentir bien embistiéndole una y otra vez mientras seguía besando y tocando su cuerpo deseoso de sentir su piel bajo sus manos, por fin se había convertido en la fiera que tanto le gustaba.

Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando, tras varias embestidas, Midorima logró tocar aquel punto tan sensible dentro de él, aquel que hacía que el moreno casi viera las estrellas, Takao subió el volumen de sus gemidos automáticamente mientras el mayor seguía embistiéndole una y otra vez golpeando ese punto tantas veces como pudiera esperando lograr llevar a su novio al clímax.

\- ¡S-Shin-chan!- Exclamó Takao saliéndose de su papel dejándose llevar por el placer que le estaba brindando el otro.- ¡No puedo m-más!- Le avisó arqueando la espalda y removiéndose sin parar contorsionándose deleitando la vista de Midorima que asintió en respuesta.

\- Y-Yo tampoco, Kazunari...- Respondió acelerando lo más que pudo hasta que ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo exclamando el nombre del contrario.

Ambos jadeaban agotados por aquel momento tan intenso después de meses de monotonía, Takao suspiró contento por el resultado de su plan y abrazó a Midorima una vez este salió de él y se quitó el preservativo dejándolo a un lado ya atado, el mayor correspondió al abrazo totalmente exhausto ya que no había habido ningún tipo de pausa entre su regreso del trabajo y aquello, soltó un largo suspiro y se pegó más a Takao con los ojos medio cerrados.

\- Shintaro-sama.- Susurró el moreno con voz melosa.- Ya no me duelen las caderas, eres el mejor en esto.- Le alagó tumbándose boca abajo sobre él para quedar cara a cara con su novio.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que mañana te dolerán de nuevo.- Respondió el mayor pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarlo de su cara, Takao sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso corto.

\- Entonces mañana necesitaré otra revisión, doctor.

 **...**

 **Hey! Hacía tiempo que no escribía al final de un fic. Esas referencias a MidoKuro camufladas por ahí xD Es lo jodido de ser el ex del tsundere (?)**

 **Por cierto, el que entienda la referencia en el título del fanfic se gana una galleta y mi amor eterno, he estado casi 30 mins. pensando en qué título ponerle a esto así que te lo has ganado xDD**

 **Mañana doble actualización en "Las señoritas de la mansión Akashi", ¡muchas gracias a los que lo estáis siguiendo!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
